


Expect for me to be with you.

by transgendergerard



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pretty. Odd. Era, Wedding Rings, a bit smutty at the end, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgendergerard/pseuds/transgendergerard
Summary: Brendon doesn't want to label the thing that he has with Ryan until Ryan tells him this thing that they have is the only thing that he wants for the rest of their lives.





	Expect for me to be with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Look at me posting fics two weeks in between instead of 5 months in between. In honor of Pray for the Wicked coming out I thought I should write some ryden fics. I saw a post on tumblr of two necklaces that are the moon and stars (i sadly can't post the picture but if you search ref on my blog you'll find them) and I was like "oh imagine if Ryan get those necklaces for him and Brendon and use them as promise rings" and then this fic happened. Hope you guys enjoy! Also, what are your favorite songs on PFTW? Mine are The Overpass and Dancing Is Not A Crime! 
> 
> Also, I think Ryan is the sun and Brendon is the moon because of Ryan's song Lonely Moonlight if you think Lonely Moonlight is about Brendon. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: www.ryanprettyboyross.tumblr.com

Panic! At The Disco has a few weeks of break between their last tour and their next tour. That doesn’t give the guys enough time to unpack and try to settle into their normal home lives, so they just skip going to each other homes this time and stay with their friends. For Spencer, that’s following Jon to Chicago because most of his friends have mostly been Jon’s friends as of late, and Pete has been staying there recently as well, and Spencer has been helping him with the business side of things so he didn’t think twice when he walked out the plane with Jon and followed him. With Brendon though, things are a bit different. He could technically go back to his parents' house, but their house hasn’t felt like home since he was 16, so he follows the person who feels most like home to him when they’re together, and that, of course, ends up being Ryan.

Ryan got his own apartment when they were recording for pretty.odd, but he hasn’t been able to actually stay there since they finished recording and started to tour more. When he bought it, he and Keltie were still together, and now they’ve broken up. He and Brendon now have this Thing going on that no one wants to label, so it makes sense that Brendon kinda thinks of Ryan’s place as his or even theirs now. Even if he wouldn’t tell anyone that he thinks like that now. Ours. Theirs. Because Ryan never really belongs to anyone, not even himself sometimes if he is honest with you. Which he is with Brendon and Brendon is so thankful for that.

 

The drive from the airport to Ryan’s (their) apartment wasn’t that long, not as long as the plane ride to their home state. It felt long though, Ryan was quiet, even more, quiet than he normally is, especially after a tour ends. And Brendon is too scared to even speak because what if he says the wrong thing? What if he says something and then everything that they have is over? So he keeps his mouth shut until they get home. But he does touch Ryan, allows the touches do the speaking. He keeps his hand on Ryan’s right arm, moving his fingers up and down just the way he knows Ryan likes it. It keeps him calm, and it keeps Brendon from saying stupid stuff that might end what they have going on.

They get home without a word spoken by either boy. Brendon waited for Ryan to get out of the car first before he did. Brendon got out of the car after Ryan had opened the door to the apartment. For some reason, Brendon was really cautious about being near Ryan and touching him besides that one moment in the car, and Brendon really isn’t sure why. This is supposed to be their night to be together and not worry about anything or anyone else who could bother them. Without him realizing it, they had made it to the kitchen without a word so Brendon decided to finally speak up after he seats himself on a stool near the island in the kitchen while Ryan was at the refrigerator.

 

“So… how are you doing? Did you plan for us to actually do anything tonight?” Brendon asked Ryan.

 

“Oh, um… yeah, I did had something planned tonight. I just didn’t want to bring it up because I was scared it might be too much for you.”

 

“Oh, really? Nothing you can do can be too much for me Ryan.” Brendon replied back.

 

“I hope you’re right about that Bren,” Ryan replied. He turned from the fridge with two beers and he gave one to Brendon. Brendon actually didn’t really felt like drinking tonight so he just opened it and took a few sips just to please Ryan.

 

After Brendon had put the bottle down on the counter Ryan had taken his hand and got him out of his seat and pulled him to the couch in the living room. Oh, okay. Brendon thought. We’re doing this. This is normal for us. This is good. Brendon couldn’t keep his eyes off of Ryan. Trying to read him. His face seemed softer than usual. Not annoying like earlier in the car. Ryan pulled Brendon down onto the couch and got into his lap, making himself comfortable. Ryan placed his face into Brendon’s chest and hide it there and just breathed.

 

“Ryan, are you okay?” Brendon asked. He put his arms around Ryan’s waist and tried his best to hold Ryan like Ryan did when got overwhelmed if even Ryan was feeling overwhelmed right now.

 

“Yeah, I am. I just… I’m worried.” Now Brendon is worried, well more worried than he was before. “Yeah? How come? You can tell me everything, Ry.” Ryan always told Brendon that when he got like this.

Ryan held his head up from its place from Brendon’s chest and looked directly into Brendon’s eyes. “What if I told you… I want to be with you forever, but I didn’t want to this whole marriage thing right now?” Ryan asked. Brendon didn’t know what to say, he didn’t even let himself believe that Ryan felt the same way about their relationship like he did, but he does. He can’t help from smiling wide. “I um… I wouldn’t mind that. Actually. Because that means we’re on the same page with this relationship, and that we only see each other in each other’s future. No one else. We are it for each other.” Brendon replies back.” “So, you feel the same way as me, then?” Ryan asks. The worry that’s been bothering him all night seemed to vanish after Brendon answered his question. “I mean, yes, I want to be with you, and just you, forever. I don’t want anyone on the side or anything like that. I just want you.” Brendon said with a flushed smile. He can’t believe he can finally say that. “Good, I just want you too… and I kinda got something for you so you won’t forget that.” Ryan replied. He kissed Brendon on the mouth softly and then got up from his place on Brendon to go to his bedroom.

 

What is Ryan getting? Brendon asked himself. If he isn’t proposing to him tonight then why would he be getting something…

 

Ryan came back a few minutes later with not a ring box, but two necklace boxes. Brendon went from lying down on the couch to sitting up. He really wants to feel like one of those girls who freak out when they realize a proposal is happening, but he’s waiting to do that.

“I kinda got you something while on tour while you were busy hanging with the other guys…” Ryan said when he came back. And Ryan totally did the thing where the guy gets down on one knee so Brendon allows himself to get up and put his hands on his face and properly freak out.

“I got us matching necklaces. They’re long, gold, and custom made. I got you the sun because you always light my way back home and I got myself the moon because the sun’s light reflects off the moon.” Ryan said. He was smiling just as much as Brendon now. Brendon got to Ryan’s hight so Ryan can put Brendon’s necklace over his neck.

“Here, put mine on me.” Ryan gets his out of its box and places it in Brendon’s hand. Brendon handles it with care while trying to put Ryan’s necklace over his neck. Brendon can’t stop laughing and quietly crying happy tears. When Brendon finished putting Ryan’s necklace on him he spends a good minute just talking in the details on the necklace. It’s so beautiful, just like Ryan. While looking at the necklace Ryan puts his hand on top of Brendon’s. It got Brendon to look up and look at Ryan.

“I love you, so much,” Ryan replied in a soft, quiet voice. He takes his free hand and places it on the side of Brendon’s face.

 

“I love you too,” Brendon replied. It’s quite for a moment before Ryan goes in and kisses Brendon hard on the mouth. Ryan knocks Brendon off his balance and has him fall on the floor next to the couch so now they’re kissing each other on the floor like teenagers. Ryan puts his hands on Brendon’s chest and Brendon moves his hands to the back of Ryan’s pants pockets. Brendon was wearing a light blue button up that turned out to be the best fashion decision he has made in a while because Ryan started to unbutton each button without a second thought. When Ryan got to the last button he grunts “take this off, please.” And Brendon didn’t have to reply with his answer, he unbuttons the last button and takes the shirt off himself. Ryan moves his hands all over Brendon’s bare chest before he keeps them on the necklace. Holding it carefully like he’s scared it might break.

 

“You look so beautiful like this… do you know that no one will know you will know you have this on? It’s just for us to see.” Ryan speaks. He drops his head down so he can kiss the place off Brendon’s chest where the necklace is, and he draws the kiss for a little bit. Brendon can’t believe the love he’s feeling right now and he’s sure Ryan is feeling the same way about him.

 

“One day… people will know about us. But right now, we’re the only ones who do and if you ever forget that I love you and are too scared to ask me, you can just remember this is right near your heart so you know I’m right there right you, even if you’re alone.” Ryan takes Brendon necklace and holds it in his hands.

 

“Okay. I think I wouldn’t need a necklace to remind me that you love me, but it’s a very you thing to do Ryan.” Brendon laughs. Ryan always has to be overdramatic, but that is one of the many things he loves about him.

 

“I know that,” Ryan says when he moves his fingers up and down Brendon’s chest like Brendon was doing to him in the car. “I just wanted to show you that I meant what I said. Sometimes words aren’t just enough, even when put to music.” “Yeah, I completely get you, Ryan. Now, can you go back to kissing me?” Brendon replied, losing a little bit of his patient that he had. “Of course, Bren.” Ryan laughs. Ryan puts his hands back on Bren’s chest and goes to kiss him, soft, but not slow or fast. Brendon movies his arms to Ryan’s back and tries to take Ryan’s shirt off himself until Ryan helps him and pulls it over his head on his own. Ryan moves his lips from Brendon’s own to the side of his neck. He kisses his pulse, to his collarbone, to a little below his chest and back to his lips. He stops when Brendon starts making those little noises that he loves. Ryan rests his forehead to Brendon’s when Brendon asks

 

“Why you stop?”

 

“Kinda wanted to take this to the bedroom before someone finds us having sex on the living room floor,” Ryan replied with a laugh.

 

“Yeah, that’s actually a good idea,” Brendon replied. They normally don’t make any good ideas when they get like this, so he goes with Ryan’s words and gets up from the floor and walk towards Ryan’s bedroom with him.

 

Their bedroom. He guesses it’s safe to say that now after tonight. They get to their bedroom and get back to what they were doing. Ryan pushed Brendon on the bed and he falls on his back, no longer have to worry about their clothes except for their pants. They try to take their pants off each other at the same time, and surprisingly, it worked. They kick each pair of pants off from each other and throw them to the floor. The last thing to take off was each other boxers and after that, they finally do what they were planning on doing until Brendon speaks up.

 

“So these necklaces really don’t come off, huh?” Brendon asks while he plays with the one that is hanging on Ryan's neck. 

 

“No, not until the wedding, if you want to take it off then,” Ryan replies with a sparkle in his eye. “Maybe, I might want the pieces to be a part of the wedding band. Who knows.” Brendon replies. “Well, we have all the time of the world to think about that, my love,” Ryan replies with a soft laugh. They go back to making out when Brendon thinks, we are really going to get married. They are it for each other. This thing they have will last forever and Brendon will no longer have to worry about Ryan just get up and leaving one day.

 

This thing they have. It’s theirs and no one else’s. Just Ryan’s and Brendon’s.


End file.
